The Woman I Love is Dead
by Zerin Empress
Summary: When someone you love dies, it feels like a part of you dies with them Beast Boy. RaeBB
1. Intro to the Pain

I do not own the TT and this has nothing to do with my other fic's. I just thought I would be a good piece for me to do. Add some edge to my file. Also this could never happen because BB and Raven will never happen, but I can write what I want.  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
'We can not change the truth no matter how much we dislike it.' A wise woman once told me that, the woman I loved, a woman that is dead.  
  
She is dead because she wanted to save me. I am alive because she died. A life for a life. She gave up life for me. I guess that's proof that she felt the same way. It's just that you wouldn't believe that someone like her could die. You never would think that the girl you've had a crush on so long would die, someone that you really believe hated you, would died for you, or even die.  
  
The other titans, my friends aren't much help. They keep telling me that it wasn't my fault, but in reality it was. You see people I get close to tend to get hurt, same for Raven I guess. She never really warmed up to anyone for that. I just never let anyone get close enough to feel my pain, to get past the comic clown Beast Boy mask.  
  
Star just says that Raven died a noble death and for that we should honor her spirit, for it will never die. Robin says that in the end see got what she wanted, to truly be able to express herself. Cyborg wasn't much help, he's in shock as well, he hasn't left his room much after the funeral. Robin, Star and Cy went to her funeral. I couldn't even watch the broadcasting of it. It would have made it permanent, that she was gone, that she was dead. We haven't touched her room or contacted anyone of her family, partly because we don't know how.  
  
The tower lost its homey feel because every time I'm anywhere I'm looking for her, nose in a thick horror novel, floating cross-legged murmuring (forgive spelling) Azarath Metrion Zinthos as she mediated, all I see is the void she left. No matter where I go I miss her, I feel the void.  
  
I can't sleep anymore, all my thoughts go back to her death. I always see her last moments of life. Its freaking me out, everywhere I turn I'm looking for her. I'm getting whiplashes. The thing that really hurts is that I'm the only one that actually saw, really say what happened in her last moments of life.  
  
Raven, I never got to tell you this, but I love you, I always loved you and I always will.  
  
OOOOOOOOO  
  
I know I say that Raven and BB will never happen, but this is Fan FICTION so I can do that. Hoped you enjoyed and REVIRW  
  
REVIEW 


	2. Going Deeper Inside

I got reviews, good reviews. Me happy, me sad now so I write this, even though I said it was a one shot deal, oh-well. This is nightmare time. Dis- I don't own the TT  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
BB's POV  
  
About a month after the Tragedy-  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
They hold me back as the canon takes aim at her. It hit and she falls, down and down into the abyss. I can't break free till she's falling. "Raven, Raven!!!" I scream into the black hole that the person I love keeps falling in as I struggle against the demons of my guilt. The guilt that she's dead as I live. She lies cold in her grave as I breathe.  
  
I run to the edge of the hole and throw my hand in, trying to save her, trying to let her live, but I can't change the truth, she's dead. She falls till I can't see her anymore, I scream, scream her name, why. Then I bolt up, covered in cold sweat.  
  
(Out dream)  
  
The other titans have given me all the support they can. They leave me alone enough, let me have my space, but they can't hide the pity I see in their eyes. It triggers the anger, then I normally go into my room, hit the punching bag in their a few times, flop onto my bed, stare at the dark ceiling until the anger, the anger that my friends pity me, till the anger at myself starts. I start thinking about ways I could've saved her. I take out the blade from inside 'Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde', a book she gave me for Christmas. I place it against my skin, starting to add pressure, until Raven's voice goes of inside my head, telling me that we can't change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it. Then I start feeling sorry for myself, start cry that Raven's gone. Not big sobs, just silent tears, as I whisper, "Why did you leave me, Rae?" over and over again.  
  
I'm going mad inside, rage, anger, pity; they all are ripping my heart apart even more then it is, or ripping what's left of it, breaking it more, bruising it more, tearing it more so that it nothing more then microscopic fibers.  
  
(At Raven's grave, speaking to it like it was her, like they always do on TV. BB's in a rain/trench coat)  
  
Why did you have to die Raven? Their was so much that I wanted to tell you, so much that I wanted to hear from you. Your last words keep ringing around in my head like a gong. "BB, I love you, I always have, good bye." You died in my arms. I miss you Raven, I really do. (He rests his hand against the marble as if it was her shoulder. Stands up and stuffs hands in pockets. Transforms into eagle and flies back to Titan's Tower.)  
  
OOOOOO  
  
I know it was kind of bad, but tell me how it made you feel. REVIEW 


	3. Comfort

Oh gods, its been ages since I updated. Sorry, so sorry, its just life got in the way. Anyway I desided that I would not go watch my show until I finish an update, so here it is, I will be editing it tomorrow, so review it for changes. This is a Star/Robin, sort of.

The Women I Love is Dead, Act 2 Scene 1,

* * *

Rain was pounding on the wall length windows that give the spectacular view of the city to its protector; the rain fit the mood, dreary, grey and sad. The Wonder-teen was sitting the main circular couch staring into the dense storm. The Tamaranian Princess' head was resting on his shoulder, her shining emerald eyes empty. The silence was comfortable and awkward all at once, as if they both where wanting to talk about the elephant in the room but neither wanted to make the other feel bad. All the Titans had a connection with Raven, weather they noticed or not, but like everyone says, you don't really appreciate something until it's gone. Raven was as close as Starfire got to have to a Gal-Pal, now she was surrounded by guys. To Robin, Raven was part of the planning of the Titans, she and him made up the brains, he trusted her and she trusted him, it was a nice arrangement.

The Tamaranian, who never held her tongue, broke the silence.

"Robin, I'm scared." She said in all a whisper "For all of us, It could have been you or me or Cyborg or Beast Boy, it could happen again. I never thought about the risks, I just assumed X'Hal was looking over us. I guess I never wanted to think that we could die, that I could lose one of my friends.." She said as she moved to look into Robin's Mask, it accomplished showing him the pain in the jade spheres.

'X'Hal?' Robin thought to himself as he picked the words to comfort her, it was a pointless battle; a childhood with Batman didn't breed sensitivity, it taught him to deal with death enough, his parents, then earlier this year when he had to disappear for a weekend to go attend Jason's funeral.

"Starfire, I think Raven needed her death, she wanted to be away from her curse, she wanted to be out of the clasp of her father, she wanted to show her emotions, and she got too. I guess the only think that we can do honor her memory and take peace in death for it was what she wanted." He told her soberly, wishing that her unshed tears would disappear and she could smile again.

They didn't, they fell like the rain. Her voice didn't show it, being on earth clearly taught her to hide her tears

"The Godraninas killed my mother and father, took my brother prisoner, they murdered my people. I thought earth was different; I wanted it to be different.

"My people are taught to live by their emotions, to always trust that first reaction for it was the most pure. In our history, our attackers where always attract to use for we don't hide our tears. After Raven's death, none of us cried, me included, we where numb, now Cyborg slaves away on our computer system, BB hides in his room and you are always in the gym, beating a dummy up make you feel better. Why do we all hide from our emotions?"

The question really had no answer, it was just human nature. They where always taught to believe only a fool wears their heart on their sleeve.

"I don't understand your notion of morning. We talk about the person, not try to run away from our feelings, I have spent a lot of time on earth, but I don't understand this." She says as she wipes her eyes to no effect on the stream coming form the normally sparkling orbs.

Robin didn't know anything else to do but pull her into his arms, pat her hair and whisper "It'll be ok, It'll be ok." And wishing someday it will.

* * *

I thought that felt good, well it was suppose to be dramatic, but it had a good feel, I got the idea for the last part form can you believe Catwoman?

REVIEW OR I WON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. (I like Randomness)


	4. Cyborg's Pain

I have to ad this before I post the good part. I'm not really into it, so forgive me for its relative suckiness.

* * *

Cyborg's POV

She is dead. Raven is Dead. Mistakes where made and she is lost to us, and much of what I built with her would die with her. ((I know, I know, flame me if you loath this, I will make it better.)) She was part of my support system, although she was sarcastically evil sometimes, she was always there. Always making sure that everything was right. She was a pillar in the Teen Titans. Without her, I'm scared about the future, not only for the Teen Titans, but for my friends. She was Starfire's girlfriend. Robin's half. And she meant so much to by best friend. She was his love. And I would have never been jealousy of him. It would have been wrong. She loved him, and I could tell that. So I promised, what ever feeling I might have had for Raven didn't exist. So I put the feelings away, still their, just dormant. I love her, but she loves him. And I love him. So they can be happy together. That's the really meaning of love. Wanting someone to be happy no matter what you feel.

* * *

REVIEW, WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, SORRY 


	5. Hope

Sorry it took so long to update, my computer got spy-ware incrusted then we fixed it so now it's good and I have it back, so expect me to update, also I'm reposting some of my work, making it better

-Minuet and Riley

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Green Changeling walks into the museum that used to be his friend ( or maybe more's) room, a thin film thick layer of dust on her bookcases; he ran his finger along the thick spine of the ancient text, words written in languages older then time itself, it all was completely gibberish to him.

"Raven's love." He mutters to himself as he takes a book out the rosewood case, surprisingly, it was in English, Titled 'The End?' he opened the book, hearing the creak of the spine of the leather book made him feel like he shouldn't have gone into it, but, it merely was a page entitled; 'Why I didn't really or can't really die'. Raven's voice filtered out of the text, as if she was really there. Beast Boy froze like a deer. Raven's voice, the subtle mix of sarcasm and lost feeling, it telling him what he wanted to hear, like everyone really wants to. His subconscious guessed it was a dream but he was to into the notion that it seemed plausible.

"Hello good friend, this is an enchanted book, if you're looking through it then I can safely assume that I have pass away. It listed the ways to bring me back. I'm a demon, demons will never truly die, the will go back to Hell to burn as Hellfire. I'm not a full demon. My mother was a goddess, a Tennyo or Celestial Maiden or what ever, if everything happens like I planned, I will not be able to have a resting place, even if it's not based on blood lines. Anyway, I can't be in Heaven because my father is a demon and I can't live in hell because I don't deserve it. Which leads me to the conclusion of I will probably be in Limbo, Azareth or Avalon, each has points of entry on earth."

Beast Boy barley noticed as he sat down on her bed. She was somewhere. That you could reach. He moved to turn the page. It showed a map of the globe one that dated back at least a few centauries, the colors where dull mostly, the map was fading, although certain points glittered in bright green.

"The hunter green points accent where The Mist of Avalon are rumored to be, although it takes a skilled sorceress to part them to show the land. Never try to go near them alone. Lake Sirens roam free around the points, trying to make men wander forever lost till they die. This is where you should try first; Avalon has the answers to where I will be, one of the Patron Goddess is Toto, who can find anything. Further instructions will appear when Avalon Mist touches the pages." Ravens voice faded as the map became brighter. The titles of each country appeared like webbing as Beast Boy sat up. So began The Search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASEY It was agony finishing it. If you don't mind, please tell me if I should make a separate story for the Search, its going to be more action/adventure then angst.

REVIEW OF THE GHOST OF THE POPTART I HAD THIS MORING WILL GET YOU!1

MWHAAHHHAHAAHAHA


	6. So the Tale Begins

I have decided that I'm going to post the story here because Sequels annoy me, and the fact that this was 5 short chapters of angst and then the adventure and heart…. I will ruin it if I talk more. Also their was a typo on my last chapter, The Ghost of the Poptart is no longer with us, their was a terrible block exorcism and he is lost to us.

Chapter 1

Rusty Marshmellows- MY FIRST REVIEWER, YEAH. Thanks for the praise and I think I have to just right a review so you know that I updated.

Eva- Thanks for praise and I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, an I too, after reading the comics, can believe they could end up together.

Cesna Rose- There's this shirt on Tortured Artist- With out angst there is no art. It shows being a tortured emo is very chic.

Raven1322- Ahh, the response to this I wanted. I'm working on more tortured pieces because I'm so weird my to favorite things are Tragedy/Angst and Shojo (romantic comedy)

BLACK NIGHT - That's what I was trying to do, thanks for telling me I succesed, I'm going to be more updating friendly.

Chapter 2

Violet Crytear – I'm surprised I don't see you at Dillard, anyway, glad you enjoy

Eva- Yes, very poor BB

Terry- I know, I wrote this before I got into comics or Manga so forgive the ignorance.

Bleeding Grey – Good, depression is good. Yes I know I'm wrong, look up, also talking a flamethrower to the web will just give you a fried PC.

Puffin- Thank you so much for the praise, it makes writing fun.

Raven 1322- You are the reason that I'm getting Raven Back to life,

Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos-Girl- I know, I'm short writer with long legs, I know, after I get through all the dramatics I'm going to drag it out.

Sammy101- I explained it in chapter 3 I think and I'm glad it calmed you down, I prefer Dido: No Angel, but that's me.

Broken Lover- I'm ecstatic you love it, YEAH. And I have added more, you haven't reviewed, so I guess you're not reading it.

Fuzen Ninja- I will try to read your, I just have to finish my chapter that adds to this, so I'll will.

Chapter 3

Sam- I'm glad you like it, and I am pushing myself to work on it.

Terra Rock- I sent you an email.

Chapter 4

Terra Rock- It started the 9th and was hell. Also somewhere everyone loves the Titans.

Chapter 5

Bogbrush- Interesting name and I read the top note.

Endless Fate- Glad you love, I was trying for that.

Terra Rock- You officially win my most energetic review for this story.

GENERAL NOTES:

Ok, the plot for this story came from Moulin Rogue, my all time favorite movie. I got the idea for everyone's plot by other fanfics and the show. I know people always yell at me for using their ideas, but they are never the same.

I really love it when you all review and so I write. For this story I'm going to switch from the BB chronicles to the other Titan's Mourning

May the gods of good fortune strike all of us.

* * *

On to the story

(My side notes)

(my side notes out of text)

Narrator (me, not the crappy one that said; 'There was once a beautiful girl who lived in a T' me really want to kill them)

After writing a quick note and putting it onto a loop on the Titan Mainframe so it flashed over and over again on the giant monitors that where around the Tower, did BB take off through the underground tunnel on the B-Ped, which Cyborg managed to fix in his digressional busyness. It was about 3 am, and since Robin and Raven where the one who would typically be up, the tower had once again adopted that inhuman silence.

Armed to the pointy teeth with some civvies that morphed with him, (with love from STAR labs), a whole some breakfast (tofu eggs and bak-e) a few of Robin's and Cy's toys which (were nicked) included: a PDA with GPS navigation features (he's not as dumb to head into Europe without some form of Map), a few compactable bo-staffs (which Robin has in sur-plus because he is so prone to breaking them), the compression pack which held the 2 weeks worth of cloths in a Manga size box in his hunter green bag back that was slug over his shoulder, Cyborg's Holographic generators set to cover the green and pointy ears sat on his fingers, he has his communicator on off and removed the tracker chip (it's a universal badge he can use when it was fitting) , his main communication relay would be a single Hacker Phone (it has the astonishing ability to cost no minutes, not be able to be traced and would Hack onto whatever frequency to broadcast). They where held securely in his bag pack along with the newly christen 'Book of Raven' and 13,000 in Travelers Cheeks plus his Passport and ID, both fake which the Titans happened to hold onto for each other them incase of an emergency where they had to slip into incognito. To get to from Titan's Tower and Titan's Isle was simple enough, A formerly undersea cavern was under the and had several caves that lead to different points of reentry to the City. A map of the tunnel system was necessary for the Titans built more so they could just spring into action when called upon to save the city from the flamboyant villains.

A specially designed bullet train ran through a smaller cave tunnel to the air dock in the next tower over that had a small private jet belonging to them but was bought by someone else with money that couldn't be traced back to the Titans. ((sorry, I got side tracked and forgot about where BB got the IDs)) The bags held IDs, credit cards, cash, traveler checks, Civvies, the necessary disguises and proper ID's, where in the exit system. The entrance to the emergency cave was well hidden, right near the door to the tower. ((Which you can never find ))

Starfire's pack was lilac and had contacts which made the green-ness around her eyes white, a pair of scissors, a mess of paler foundation and a box of black hair die, A pair of cargo pants and a large sweatshirt where included to help with her orange skin. Raven's pink bunny bag pack was a simple hoodie, in pink and a pair of caprices, plus and other box of blonde die. Cyborg had a pair of holo-rings and a suit in the navy duffle bag. Robin's bag was the easiest, a simple brief case and a suit. A comb was in their alone with yet some more gel colored a shade of orange, a pair of contact lenses in green and an eye pencil to do some freckles completed the look.

((Yes I know that that was completely pointless, but if I chose to do the thing I'm leaning towards, then you will all be amazed. I've said to much))

We meet the youngest Titan at the airport, rings on full power, at the courier service desk asking for a flight to Greece for cheap:

"I'm sorry, we don't have a flight to Greece for another week." The blonde clerk who really needed decaffe said to the incognito changeling

"Do you have anything near there" he said anxiously, as if she could tell emotion in a voice, she could rarely define what she was thinking.

"We have a flight to a Sicily in an hour for 300 dollars." She said as she smiled a grin that would make Barbie look grim. She was so proud that she could be of help.

"Sold." He said as he took out a check and handed it to her. She took it and printed out the ticket.

"It will be in gate 15 F, Mr. Logan." she said as she handed it to him his ticket and temporarily blinded him with a gazillion watt smile as she waved good day. He stumbled out of the office and into the main floor of the airport. Blinking the bright dots away he looked for gate F and proceeded into the gate and had his bagged checked by security, they looked comically at the Titan communicator.

"Huge fan" he said dully as they let it pass through the scanner. The two 50-something men accepted it as a plausible account and muttered to themselves as they checked the ID. The Gar Logan in his blonde and green eye glory stared happily from the glossy license; it looked so much different from the one standing before the guards. The eyes looked puffy from the constant crying up to that point still but you could tell that there was an undeniable hope. Of course these to just want to make it thought the shift so they didn't notice it.

"You look like hell." BB said as he looks in the mirror in the man bathroom near his gate.

((you all are going to kill me for this cliché))

"Glad you noticed it too." A 20 something guy says in a throaty as he bushes the stay green hairs back into ponytail. He turned side to side to check his multiple earrings. "You look like you went to hell and back with no in-flight movie."

"That sums it up." He said as he rinsed off the soap.

"Really you look like you lost your best friend." He said as he sat up onto the counter leaning back onto the mirror.

"Yeah." He mumbles as he picks up his bag and leaves the room, he was starting to feel the results of his mourning Insomniac traits that or a rare fit of Narcoleptic was creeping up.

As if Raven was looking out for him, the boarding call for his plane was called "Flight 6661 to Sicily International Airport now boarding section 4" yet another woman who needed decaffe said into the speakers.

Finding his seat near the window he was ready to fall asleep after checking to make sure he could feel the book on his feet. He put his bag pack under his seat, and guess who showed up next to him

"What a coincidence." The other Green Haired boy said as he checked the Ticket to make sure it was his seat.

"Hey," BB says as he sticks out his hand. "Gar Logan." Beast Boy said, he was going to have to get used to using his old name, after becoming BB he never wanted to go back, but when Robin printed up the IDs he asked for a name that they would respond to.

"Antonio, of course no one calls me that outside of my family. It's Anubis." He said as he slides into the seat,

"Nice choice."

"In my current culture we take the name of the one whom in our minds in the most powerful and important to us. Imitation is the highest form of flattery" He says as he belts and takes out a walkman and inserted the earphones.

"Night" BB says as he closed his eyes

* * *

Beast Boy's POV

So begins the journey to the ends of the earth for her. Its kind of ironic, after the instant I gave up hope and fell into the darkness, did Raven once again be the one with all the answers once again. I still am getting over the fact that she could still be alive, I guess some part is still bracing myself for impact if this is only a goose chase. But now the merciful blessing known as sleep will take me into its arms and hold me until I start the search for the one who's arms matter.

* * *

Ok, I want to publish this tonight so I am not proofreading again. I am currently looking for a beta, simply because I'm going to be updating more frequently and when ever I read it, I look to improve the plot and all this other stuff.

QUESTIONS I KNOW YOU WILL ASK:

Who's Anubis: He is currently in the works, I sort of write without having defined plot, so if you can think of something really cool then what I'm planning, write it to me in A REVIEW. He is there so I have something to work with when I get bored, or crazed, or a combo.

When will I update: When the muses smile down and the haze clears and ringing stops. (if you know where I got that, you will so get cookies)

Why BB seem soooo OOC: Well, he just when through heartbreak and now he has this nearly impossible mission. Also I sort of just wanted to get this up so I wrote fast

MINI-CHALLANGE: Create a temple maiden!

Name:

Age:

Element (earth, air, fire, water, light…..):

Position (apprentice, priestess, huntress, coven leader, child, ):

Appearance (hair, eyes, skin tone, jewelry, piercing, robes (can send pic to …):

What you want to happen to them (trips over her skirts, falls in love with BB, knows Raven's place, accidentally pours hot water onto BB's crotch….. (you will get that if you know the haze and ringing) :

Important Facts (personality, heartbreak, what ever….):

The cut off date is September 1, 2005, A short chapter will hopefully be up a few days from there, depending on evil bio-teacher, a longer chapter will be up a few weeks.

Screw it I don't know my schedule, just know that I will not disappears.


	7. Raven

Hello people who are reading this, I smiled Barbie-ly at you. Right now I'm up to my eyeballs in stress from the writing communities, I just was named Ayame Souma on this website which means that my life is yet again being thrown in disarray, I will try to work on this story to the best of my abitiy. Anyway I'm avoiding my Health homework and wanting to yell at all of you for not entering the Mini-contest on the earlier chapter. So brief update as I cope with some troubles in my second job. The date for the mini-challenge is being put on till September 15th at midnight, or when I wake up at 5 am on the 16th, anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE compete the challenge; I need something to go on.

MINI-CHALLANGE: Create a temple maiden!

Name:

Age:

Element (earth, air, fire, water, light…..):

Position (apprentice, priestess, huntress, coven leader, child,):

Appearance (hair, eyes, skin tone, jewelry, piercing, robes (can send pic to me):

What you want to happen to them (trips over her skirts, falls in love with BB, knows Raven's place, accidentally pours hot water onto BB's crotch….. (you will get that if you know the haze and ringing) :

Important Facts (personality, heartbreak, what ever….):

Story Changes: over the time spanned since I watched this I re-watched _10 Things I Hate About You _(it was a spoof of _Taming of the Shrew_) and _Romeo + Juliet_ (the one with Leo and Claire which was so cool) so I decided to make them go to **Verona**, of course I plan to do Verona like they did Verona in _Romeo + Juliet, _but do not be frightened, I will not have BB die, although if I don't get any more reviews, I will die (I say that like that "Oh My Gods if I don't get asked to the prom I will totally die" dead) anyway,

INPORTANT TO READ SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK: SETTING FOR THIS CHAPTER IN VERONA, MORE INFOR SEE TOP.

Also for to help you get your mind set on Anubis, think Brigader General Hughes from FULLMETEL, (with a ponytail and green hair and piercing.)

I decided to have this be from someone we haven't heard from in a while.

* * *

Raven's POV 

Death, an ever constant battle that in its entirety. It has no end, no love or lament, no song, just silence, that the rest of the world know off. Although one could be saved from death by some cosmic loophole, how could someone truly be free from it forever? Even if you're exempt from the ultimate ruling, those around you, those you care about are not.

That was one of the single thinks that kept me sane because I couldn't smile or frown or laugh or cry, or love, each of them employable by dear old dad. I know that not only did this philosophy protect this earth, it also protected me. From ever having to know that kind of loss, the loss of someone you care about so much, I knew that I would never, ever have to say good bye to someone I care about. Or so I thought.

I fell in love with the irritable salad-head since he never thought of me as different, no that's not the right way to but it, he never wanted to let me be different, he always asked me to play with them, to be one of the Titans, he tried to get me out of my shell, and it worked. He kept asking, even he should have understood that I would have always said no.

Now I sit in Limbo, a land created by manifestations of dreams, and nightmares. A land of imagination, where my reality meets others dream, it's a nice place, calming. But I want to be with people who don't fade away when their creator wakes, I want to be whole again. I guess its kind of like I'm one of the dreams, I just want to come true. But I never fade, so I know that on some level, I am real.

* * *

REVIEW! Feedback is the only way I know its worth my time. 


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SO SO SO SO SO TOTALLY UNBELIVALBE SORRY.

I will update more, I just have commitment issues also I'm working on my novel, which is going fabu, but still, I'M SORRY

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It's amazing what someone will think as they slipping into the realm of the dreaming. It can be an exotic paradise in exquisite detail, where no one ever dies or gets hurts and there's absolutely no suffering. It can be about how your life could have turned out differently, about who you could have been, if one small, minor, minuscule little detail was altered. Sometimes it's about everything you regret, about everyone who you have ever have wronged, the irreversible mistakes that break a fragile freshly forged bond before it can grow into a full relationship.

"Passengers if you will be so kind to put your seatbelts on we are hitting turbulence." Awoke me from my sleep, a dreamless slumber, something which in itself was something to write home about, well, it I was speaking to home that was. ((I know that if you wake up from sleep during REM you remember your dreams, if you go past that you forget, so the story doesn't exactly work, oh well))

My seat-mate was up, currently pressing down the keys to create letters on the word processing program on his iBook. His earbuds blasting what I can only assume is emo-screamo acid punk. I look out the window to see shadow tinted clouds then turn to gases about the cabin viewing an inevitable array sleeping passengers. I forgot how dull international flights on civilian airlines can get. I tilt my head back

"Sweet Dreams?" Anubis asks as he pulls the earbuds out and pauses iTunes.

"No dreams." I reply and add "Which in itself is a dream come true."

"Awesome"

"What are you writing?"

"Case notes." He doesn't offer anything more

"What were you listening to?"

"Slipknot, I forget which song. Why are you bothering going all the way across the globe to get to Verona. Its not exactly a heavy tourism spot."

"I'm looking for something."

"Or someone?" Anubis raises an eyebrow

"Something" I reconfirm

"Something you can't possibly find on eBay? Cause trust me, you can find anything on eBay." He seems to have much faith in the world of online bidding

"The 1982 September edition of Uncanny X-Men Comics." I doubt he would know that that was they took September off every year.

"Dude, that's cold. Seriously what are you looking for?"

"A map and a guide."

"Going on tour?"

"Sure."

"I have to visit family. Its such a waste, they always complain about how I don't know the language as well anymore and why I don't come to church and why my hair is green. Its really quite annoying, but hey, they're family. What are you going to do?" he tilted his head to accent the question

I just remembered something I really should have thought about before. I don't know Italian outside of pasta or pizza. Carp.

"Do they speak much English in Verona?" I try and fail to keep the stress out of my voice.

"Mostly. Verona is a transport hub and offers stations for most train lines." Anubis says as he goes back to his music.

I breathe a sigh of relief and brush my foot next to my bag to make sure Raven's book is there. A flight attendant walks by and I stop to ask

"Where are we?"

"The Atlantic Ocean is under us and we are closer to Europe at the moment. Time of arrival is locale time 7 am on the dot." I seriously don't get how they can smile that much and are still able to move their mouths.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry again about the lack of emotion but I really just needed to get something written.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me ideas about what you want in the next chapters.


End file.
